


Invokers

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Rating May Change, Soul Bond, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Brothers Cloud and Roxas are part of a dwindling breed of guardians known as Invokers. Like dandelion seeds in the wind they wander without rest. But all journeys come to an end. Wether for better or worse.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Zack (Kingdom Hearts), Leon & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) & Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Invokers

A clear sky stretched above. Ahead, an empty road cut through a mountain side that seemed endless, and by the side of it a lone black motorcycle rested. These were all of the things that two brothers found themselves surrounded by. 

The youngest of them was an adolescent named Roxas. He sat behind a small group of boulders that built up to a large ravine that laid ahead. One peek around the boulder showed him that his older brother, Cloud, was still 'just resting his eyes', as the latter had put it; laying atop another boulder that was closer to the bike.

The ‘just resting his eyes’ however, has turned into a much needed nap. A both relieving but also concerning thing for Roxas. Cloud has been asleep longer than he said he would be…

Roxas watched Cloud until he saw the latter's stomach rise and fall gently. One’s eyes could be treacherous tricksters, hence why Roxas didn’t return to his book until he saw three more of Cloud’s subtle breaths. 

After reassuring himself, Roxas was going to return to his book, but as he was turning he thought he caught Cloud moving. On instinct Roxas closed the book, ready to put it away, and he took another peek. 

Cloud was still. Breathing softly and still. 

Okay. Roxas could proceed. And thus the adolescent finally returned to his reading. 

When he had closed the book, he had kept his thumb in so he wouldn't lose the page he was on. Picking up where he left, Roxas adjusted his already rolled up sleeves, and the silver chain around his neck. Blond brows knitted in concentration as he lifted his left arm, fingers slightly curled and he frowned deeper at the letters on the page in concentration. 

Breathe, clear the mind, and relax the body, the book told him. Roxas complied. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and relaxed. He swirled his wrist around, parroting what he read in silence. It took a few moments, but within him, starting from the left side of his chest, he felt something spread through the rest of his body. Just as the book had explained, he would begin to sense his energy trickle right under his skin; as if it were running through his veins. It swirled around his bones and stretched up his fingertips …

Roxas looked at his hand, eyes drawn to his two ringed fingers. He had been hoping that he would be able to conjure something. But the energy within him stayed there, retreating after a few seconds. He continued to frown at his hand while humming. Maybe he had the angle wrong? Or maybe he wasn’t focused enough? He tried again. Took his time. Focused ... 

Nothing changed. 

Roxas was only half disappointed. He had already anticipated his failure due to lack of proper practice. It was upsetting nonetheless, especially when he considered that the lack of practice wasn’t because he lacked interest. No, this practice prevention was caused by other … ‘outside forces’ that were beyond Roxas’ control. Such as a hand suddenly snatching his book. 

After the initial surprise Roxas instantly knew what just happened. He made a face close to a wince as he felt an intense stare on him. Slowly, he looked up to find his older brother glaring down at him; the arch of his left eyebrow accentuating the two scars that cut through it, and it made the look a bit more intimidating. 

“Cloud … you’re … awake.” Inside his mind Roxas wondered how Cloud stirred without him even noticing. Perhaps he had been too focused afterall.

"Where did you get _this_?" Cloud’s tone was mostly it's usual mellow and smooth self. But Roxas could easily tell the firmness in the undertone. 

_Oh damn_ , were the first words in Roxas' head. His heart-beat got a little faster while his brain scrambled for the answer. After a few hard swallows and an exchange of frowns Roxas answered.

"'Couple of towns back … I got it from that small, old library next to the small temple. The old monk saw my mark and thought I could use the book to practice … So he gave it to me." Roxas frowned and plucked at the sleeveless white jacket that was folded on his lap. 

"You _showed_ your mark?" Cloud snarled, his tone alone demanding an explanation.

"No, I said someone _saw_ it. By mistake. I didn't _show_ it. Besides, it was an old Temple Master who saw it, he knew." Roxas' head sharply turned up to look at Cloud again. And while he spoke firmly he held back on showing too much bite. 

There was going to be no convincing Cloud. Yet Roxas defended hoping against hope that this offense would be pardoned. And for a moment it looked like Cloud mulled it over. 

"How did he see it? We _always_ keep our marks concealed." Although Cloud’s tone was calmer, there was still challenge and exasperation in his voice. 

Roxas opened his mouth, but the answer stopped cold on its tracks when Roxas remembered what had happened. He noted that it was stupid, and indeed it had been a moment of carelessness. Absently, he began to pluck at the small arm warmer he wore under his favorite checkered pattern wrist-band.

Cloud's scarred brow arched further, like he could already tell. "Well?" 

Blasted. There goes his defense and his chance to practice magic. 

"Okay, okay, _fine_ . I had a _really_ bad itch on my mark that just wouldn't go away. So I lowered my sleeve and I scratched it. _I guess_ that's when he saw it?" If he was honest with himself, Roxas truly had no idea how the old monk saw his mark. So Roxas was going on a hunch.

Cloud hummed as if he suspected as much, and his eyes narrowed. 

"Okay, I made a mistake. I'll be more careful next time. I'm sorry." Roxas kept eye contact with Cloud and talked firmly as he apologized. He was hoping that his earnesty would earn him the book back. Yet he dared not ask for it with words.

Cloud's glare softened. Slightly. He looked down at the book and seemed to contemplate something. 

"You shouldn't be reading this anyways. It's not a part of our lives anymore and it'd be best if you just forget about it." Cloud grunted.

It wasn't the first time Roxas heard that so-called advice. It didn’t stop frustrating him, nonetheless. Roxas muttered as he looked away from Cloud. "How can I?"

Cloud glowered again, from the book to Roxas and held the gaze for a brief moment. Then Cloud returned the glare towards the book. Roxas saw Cloud’s hand tensing around the book's spine; his blue eyes squinted to the point there were barely visible. 

The sinking feeling Roxas got in his gut spoke of ill intentions. He could picture the book getting engulfed by flames at any moment. Even if Cloud wasn't looking at him Roxas quietly begged Cloud not to do it. 

In the end, Cloud turned around sharply with book in hand. He walked away, the long robe-like piece of clothing attached to the back of his belt trailing behind him. When Cloud passed by the rock he had been sleeping on, he picked up the black coat he wore over his sleeveless dark blue turtleneck. He then proceeded to the bike and from the seat compartment he took out a backpack in which he stored the book.

Roxas was relieved, but was also annoyed that a chance to learn more was taken. He supposed that it was better than to have Cloud destroy the book. At least Roxas still had a chance to snatch it away again when Cloud wasn't looking. It would be a challenge, but Roxas thought he could pull it off with enough patience and cunning.

"We should keep moving. We still have some road ahead." Cloud said, his tone still holding some edge, but significantly calmer as put on the black coat. 

Even so, Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. He told himself that he shouldn’t have been surprised by Cloud's reaction. Roxas sighed and stood up. He patted the dust off his slate cargo pants. He took a good stretch, extending his arms high above his head, then he followed after Cloud as he put on his own jacket. 

“Sooooo … we still have a ways to go? I thought you had said that this so-called 'Radiant Gardens' is not so far away?” Roxas said as he followed Cloud towards the motorcycle.

“It isn’t.” Cloud stuffed his backpack into the compartment under the motorcycle seat. He proceeded to get ready to straddle his bike, but he wobbled a little. Cloud moved his hand as if he was about to hold his temples, but quickly desisted. 

Roxas caught the strange movement and lifted an eyebrow, “Are you still feeling dizzy?”

Cloud leaned heavily on the bike and took a deep breath. He waited to be sure that he was composed before answering with, "There should be a temple there."

“What?” Roxas tilted his head while furrowing his brows. 

“In Radiant Gardens. There should be a temple there.”

Of _course_ Cloud avoided his question. The unrelated answer Cloud gave told Roxas that it was a ‘yes'. It was somewhat annoying but he didn’t push it.

" _Should_ be? So we've been driving for days to this place, and you're not even _sure_ there's a temple there?" Roxas crossed his arms and tilted his head. 

"Heard it's a big place, and a very old town at that. So yes, there has to be a temple there."

"Right. Of course." Roxas rolled his eyes. Cloud was not wrong, in heavily populated areas there was bound to be a temple somewhere. But one could never be too sure, especially when Roxas took their bad luck into account. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and while looking up at Cloud he added, “Well, at least, are you _sure_ you're well enough to drive? If you’re still feeling sick maybe we can wait a few more minutes?”

"Not a chance. We wasted enough time already. I want to get there before dark." Cloud responded almost immediately.

"But if you're dizzy, someone else should drive then. I would like to keep all of my limbs, thanks."

Cloud scoffed without the bite, “What, will _you_ drive us there?”

“I would if you let me. It’s not like I haven't ridden your precious 'Fenrir' before.” Roxas used a slightly mocking tone when he referred to the motorcycle's name. Although it was the brand name, Cloud still had the knack to affectionately call it Fenrir.

Cloud scoffed again and shook his head, “not a chance kiddo. That was just the once, and you did it behind my back. Maybe when you’re a little older I’ll let you. _Maybe._ "

Roxas frowned at him, wondering if Cloud was really worrying about his well-being, or if Cloud was doubting his driving skills. Roxas suspected it was more the of latter. 

"Let's get moving. Radiant Gardens shouldn't be too far now.” Cloud urged again as he straddled 'Fenrir.' 

Roxas pulled his lips to the side as he pushed from Cloud’s Fenrir, still disappointed about Cloud not letting him drive it. “You seem to keep forgetting that I’m sixteen.”

Cloud responded by lowering the pair of goggles that were on his head and turning on the engine. 

Ignored once again Roxas could only frown and follow Cloud’s lead, putting on his helmet once he was on. Cloud revved the engine and then they were off.

* * *

By the time the two brothers got to Radiant Gardens the sky was painted orange with splotches of purples and pinks. In Cloud’s hurry there was not much Roxas could appreciate from the old looking town. But something about it already made Radiant Gardens feel … different. Not so much the people or the surroundings, most of it seemed very mundane: There was some traffic, and the sidewalks were brimming with people going about their day; chatting on their phones or with each other; there were some bars and some clubs, as well as a library and a huge plaza with a marketplace; there was even some historical sites, such as a big castle that could be seen from a distance. Perhaps that was one of the things that stood out the most. Hence what really peaked Roxas’ intrigue was the feel of the atmosphere itself.

The two brothers wandered around Radiant Gardens for a long time. Roxas wasn't sure how much time exactly, but he was certain that it had been a lot because the place was huge for 'just an old town'. It was no surprise that at some point he and Cloud, even if the latter wouldn’t admit it, were exhausted. And to top it off, again, against Cloud’s admission, they were lost. Roxas was certain he'd seen the street they were currently on two times already. Which was weird because Cloud was usually good with directions, but Roxas supposed that that only showed how tired Cloud was.

Eventually Roxas convinced Cloud to stop the pointless driving around, and actually get off to ask for directions. The plaza seemed like a good place to start for Roxas: Lots of people equaled lots of information. Plus, Roxas was curious about this place, moreso when there was a peculiar sensation around him.

Cloud found them a decent parking spot that was next to a sidewalk near the plaza. After securing Fenrir the two got off and Cloud led the way through a wide alleyway that connected to the plaza ahead. Though it wasn’t the typical shady, lone alley, the buildings imposed their size over Roxas. He frowned up at them as he tensed up. 

“Hey, bro? Do you … feel that?” Roxas tried not to shudder at the prickly sensation on his skin. What he couldn’t resist was the itch on his mark, yet he tried his best not to actually scratch it. 

Cloud stopped and squinted at the sky. Roxas saw Cloud rubbing his concealed mark as well, while he answered, “Yea. Strange … I’ve not felt energy like this anywhere else.”

“Maybe there’s people using powerful talismans nearby? Or maybe … another there's another Invoker around?”

Cloud scoffed while shaking his head, “Doubt it. There’s more chances that it’s the former option.”

Roxas pulled his lips to the side at Cloud’s blunt reply. He mumbled, “Well you don’t know for sure …”

Although it seemed like Cloud pretended otherwise, Roxas was sure Cloud heard him. But the man continued walking. “Come on, let’s go find out where Dreamer’s Sanctuary is. I’d like to get there before ----”

Roxas rolled his eyes as he finished for Cloud, “Before nightfall. Yea, I hear ya, I hear ya.” 

Cloud didn't react to Roxas' wry response, and the two brothers trudged along.

The plaza was surrounded by numerous small businesses; some were simple stands with tables full of kick-knacks, while others were kiosks with one or three employees; Some sold foods, while others sold jewelry or crafts; One or two sold talismans or other accessories Roxas immediately recognized as part of spellcasting. Roxas wished he could check those out, and he did take a second to admire the necklaces, stones, and other accessories. But Cloud was leaving him behind, so Roxas had to forsake any sightseeing. 

After Roxas caught and kept up with Cloud, the latter found a digital board with a directory displayed on the screen. Cloud took his sweet time to analyze it, making heads or tails of where they were exactly. It was not what Roxas had in mind, as he thought it'd be easier to just ask a local. But dare he not to argue with stubbornness incarnate. 

With resignation and a roll of the eyes Roxas sat on the floor next to the directory. He admired the sights around him: the busy people, the gardens and the flowers in it, and how a lot of the streets were made out of varying styles of cobblestone instead of plain black tar. Yet another unique detail ...

The more Roxas took in the sights, the more Radiant Gardens showed him the things that set it apart from other places. For one, the town was not shy to show why it had ‘gardens’ in its name. Roxas had yet to see a corner that didn’t have some sort of plant life. Especially flowers. 

If Roxas would have only heard of Radiant Gardens having flowers of all kinds almost at every corner, he might have considered it a bit tacky. But as he looked at it, the flowers combined with the grayish brick stone and cobblestone that most of the architecture favored, the whole aesthetic looked … fitting. Even cool.

Roxas soon found himself looking forward to seeing more, but at another time. The effects of long travels were catching up to him; tiredness coupled with an empty stomach was no way to tour. Roxas rubbed his stomach when it started to growl, hoping to soothe the rumbles. He looked up at Cloud who was next to him looking at the complex map with way too many letters and icons, and interconnecting paths in it. It was no wonder that the look on Cloud’s face seemed like he was reading codes rather than directions. 

"Cloud," Roxas drawled to call the attention he didn't get. It made Roxas pull his lips to the side, unappreciating that Cloud ignored him. But he proceeded to talk anyways, and even though he didn’t like it, he was purposely sounded a little whiny, "Don't you think that instead of wandering around like a headless chocobo we _could_ , you know, _ask_ for directions? I’m starving ..."

“No need. I think I know where we are now.” Cloud muttered, observing the directory while caressing his chin.

“Do you now?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and his tone was skeptical. "You’ve been staring at that thing for like ten minutes. A little help won’t kill ya, you know?”

Cloud remained quiet and continued to concentrate on what he was doing. Stubbornness could really be such a pesky trait. The pride that accompanied such a trait did no favors. Though Roxas wasn't sure if to blame pride, or the shyness Cloud tried so hard to hide.

Regardless of what it was, the fact of the matter was that Cloud ignored him _again_ . And _again_ Roxas rolled his eyes while resting his cheek on an open palm. He was used to Cloud’s antics and the long traveling, it's all they have been doing for a long while. In this instance however, the constant roars of his stomach, and the tiredness he felt in every one of his bones was inclining Roxas more and more against wandering the entirety of Radiant Gardens. And his patience with Cloud was running a little thin. 

"O-kay." Roxas jumped to his feet and dusted his behind off, "If you won't do it, _I_ will," then marched just from where they were. He didn't even wait for Cloud’s input.

Roxas looked around for any friendly looking person. Most of the people looked either way too busy, or simply didn't give Roxas good vibes. He hummed in thought as he walked by a few merchants. Finally, just ahead, his eyes landed on a young woman who was tending to a kiosk full of colorful flowers. 

She looked nice enough. She would do. 

"Excuse me, Miss!" Roxas trotted towards her while waving his arm. 

She turned towards Roxas with a sweet smile, "Hi there! May I interest you in some flowers young man? Maybe for a special sweetheart? Or maybe a talisman for protection from the Nightmares?" 

The woman radiated such nice energy, and asked so nicely that Roxas spared a quick look at the varied display of flora, and the curious looking ‘talismans.’ The plants were amongst the most vibrant Roxas has seen. And the so-called talismans looked like decorative lanterns that really caught the eye. He was tempted to buy either a plant or one of those lanterns, not only because they were so beautiful, but because he didn't want to disappoint the sweet lady. Roxas felt awful when he had to refuse, especially as he didn't have a place to put a lantern or a plant on.

"I'm sorry… I … don't have much money on me right now…" Roxas lamented. 

The young woman sighed in disappointment. Even the pink bow tied at the top of her braid looked like it deflated. "Bummer…" she mumbled, pulling her lips to the side. Then she shrugged, "Oh well, maybe next time. So what can I help you with?" 

Roxas grimaced at her disappointment as he felt awful for causing it. He looked apologetic as he talked, "I was hoping that you would give me some directions? See, my brother and I are looking for an Invoker temple. My brother thinks that there's one around here."

Roxas had instinctively pointed behind him as he mentioned Cloud. The woman’s emerald eyes followed Roxas’ finger briefly, before looking at him again. "An Invoker temple … You're looking for Dreamer's Sanctuary temple then. That's the only Invoker temple here in Radiant Gardens." 

“Dreamer’s Sanctuary … so that's the name …" Roxas tested the name and made sure to make a mental note of it. He nodded to himself and then asked, "Do you know how to get there, ma'am?"

The woman seemed surprised, but Roxas could swear he also detected excitement in her tone. She leaned forward and pointed at a long stretch of road that went upwards led through some houses up a slope. "Just follow that path up the hill, there's a lot of roads, but just keep going up until you reach the top, all roads lead to it. Dreamer's Sanctuary is at the very top and it's a lonely building you won't miss. It's very unique, trust me."

"That's … much simpler than I thought. And to think that we’ve been going on circles for Spirits know how long …" Roxas grumbled, almost disappointed but mostly embarrassed. He rejoiced at the idea that they would rest soon though. And hopefully eat too. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s fairly easy to get lost here, even for us locals.” She said with a lighthearted tone while gesturing with her hand.

Roxas chuckled, and although he appreciated the reassurance, he was still embarrassed. Especially since it was Cloud’s fault for not listening. “Well, thanks a lot for helping me ma’am.”

"Wait.” The woman gave Roxas a curious and thoughtful look. Roxas was caught off-guard and he tilted his head at her. In response, the woman’s bright demeanor was replaced by something more unsure, yet hopeful. “If it’s okay to ask … are you ... an Invoker?" 

The question made Roxas' mind screech to a halt. Discreetly he touched his left forearm, where his mark was supposed to be. 

"Oh, no. No, no, just a traveler with a Nightmare problem. My brother and I were just hoping for some guidance.” Roxas answered with ease despite his surprise. He even feigned that he was fixing the checkered pattern wrist band he wore over the arm warmer. 

Roxas wasn't sure if he was right, but he thought that the flower lady looked disappointed by his answer. But she still smiled kindly at him. “Oh, a traveler … I see. Sorry I asked.”

“It’s okay. What would make you think that I was one, Miss?" Curiosity tempted Roxas to ask.

"It's just not usual for common folk to ask about that temple. Of course it was once home to Invokers, and well …" She trailed off while looking down in thought for a moment. After she seemed to finish her thinking she shook her head. And with a little sadness she said, "I suppose that, I just took a wild guess." 

It made Roxas feel a little bad. Had his circumstances been different, he would have caved in and proudly showed her his mark. 

"I'm sorry …" he apologized without thinking while crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders.

"Don't apologize. It was silly of me to just assume. But, you know what, I'll give you a little something to make up for it.” She clasped her hands together and her bright demeanor returned.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh?”

“Pick one flower, any one that you like. Or a lantern if that’s more to your liking." 

"Wait, at no cost?"

"Nope! Have it on the house … just this once though." She said cheekily causing Roxas to chuckle.

"Wow … Thank you." Roxas said, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to do with a flower. He had nowhere to put it and he didn't fancy himself a flower type of guy. But another once-over of the flowers made him consider taking the offer because one flower in particular really caught his eye. 

At the top shelf, on the corner, was a lonely red pot. The pot carried a peculiar flower in it, a dandelion, it seemed. But it was not like any dandelion that Roxas has ever seen. It had the iconic puffy head, but it was presented by five sky blue petals whose shape made it look like a star. The dandelion head even glowed like one, with a minty bluish-green hue. And there were some abstract tribal marks on each petal, which Roxas thought looked very cool.

Intriguing and very enthralling the peculiar plant was. Enough to have Roxas catch himself gaping subtly at the small glow the dandelion head radiated. 

"I've … never seen a dandelion like that." He said without looking away, he found that looking at the dandelion was making him feel … light. Like all his worries were suddenly being blown away.

The woman hummed in questioning before turning around to follow Roxas' line of sight.

"Oh! You have a good eye!" She exclaimed and reached up for the red pot with the dandelion. She put the pot on the counter, "It's a special kind of dandelion that only grows here, in Radiant Gardens. Some people say that this is a blessing from Highwind." 

Roxas tilted his head, "Highwind?" 

The woman nodded her head enthusiastically, "Mm-hm! The Lion Spirit of the Wind and Sky. He's a local Spirit who lives here." 

The mention of a Spirit sparked excitement in Roxas, his mouth was quickly curling up and he was ready to ask many questions that would most likely reveal him as an Invoker. Luckily his reasonable judgement kicked in and he went with a more general question. Curiosity often couldn't be helped, after all.

“So have you ever seen him?" 

The woman shook her head, "Only in the occasional dream, I think. The Monk in the temple says that he's one of the two protectors of Radiant Gardens; a young Spirit, curious and playful, bit of a prankster too; a living embodiment of the wind and sky, he watches over us all and reminds us of the light in our hearts." The woman placed a hand over her heart and spoke with an inspired tone. 

Roxas himself felt uplifted by her little take and found himself breathing in a soothing mouthful of air. A Spirit. Roxas thought in awe on how long it has been since he last saw a Spirit … At the back of his mind he wondered if this Highwind was a friendly Spirit, certainly sounded like so. Again excitement tried to get the best of him, but Roxas still fought it. "Do you … think I can meet him?" 

The woman caressed a petal of the flower, "Keep this by your bedside. If you do so, then maybe you'll see him tonight. The monk says he's very curious."

Roxas’ blue eyes landed on the flower again and any hesitation about taking it disappeared. He carefully took the pot and turned it around to examine the curious plant more. There was so much he wanted to ask. But perhaps that was best saved for he went to Dreamer’s Sanctuary, and asked the monk there. And as if to urge this point further, Roxas felt a familiar stare behind him. He looked slightly over his shoulder in the direction where Cloud was. Cloud was leaning back against the frame of the directory with his arms crossed, and when Roxas looked at him, Cloud squinted his eyes and craned his neck. 

Roxas sighed and turned around, wishing he could ask the lady more about the local Spirits. Disappointed he sighed, but he still smiled at the flower lady. "I have to go now. Sorry for bothering you, and thank you for everything, ma'am." 

"It was no bother! And remember to keep the flower close. You might get to see Highwind!" The woman smiled sweetly at Roxas. 

"Will do, thanks again." Roxas still felt odd over getting such a beautiful flower for free. But he was very much curious about the flower's link to a Spirit.

When Roxas took the pot a light, chilly breeze kicked up. Roxas felt it go up his spine and down his arms, raising all of his hairs to end. He shivered and from the corner of his eye he thought he saw something move from peeking over his shoulder. He turned sharply looking around for whatever could have caused the sudden sensation. He looked at the people walking around, at the trees, at the buildings, at the alleys …

There was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Are you okay?" The woman prompted, worried. 

Before turning back to face her, Roxas caught Cloud frowning in worry. When Roxas turned towards the woman who had a confused look, "Did you ----?" He looked behind him again, yet there was still nothing. 

The woman's brows furrowed with concern. Roxas stammered words that never really took shape. The sensation was still there but since there was nothing, Roxas just shook his head.

"I just thought I saw something, but it must be in my head. Anyways, thanks a lot for everything again … umm?" Roxas gestured softly with his hand as he trailed off, hoping that she too would notice that they haven’t properly introduced themselves. 

"Oh, my name is Aerith!" She extended her hand towards him.

"Aerith. I'm Roxas. It was very nice to meet you Miss Aerith." He shook her hand. 

"It was very nice meeting you too Roxas. I hope you enjoy your time here in Radiant Gardens, and I hope you stop by again to say hello." Aerith waved him goodbye

He waved back and gave her a wide friendly smile, “Will do! Take care!” 

While walking away, Roxas made a mental note that he would indeed come by again, and that next time he will buy something from her. 

As Roxas got closer to Cloud, the two of them made eye contact. Cloud’s eyes then landed on the dandelion Roxas was carrying and squinted his eyes. 

"Roxas …" Cloud drawled softly, a reminder hidden in the tone. 

Roxas shrugged at him with a half smile. "I know, I know. But she was just so sweet, I couldn't say 'no.' Besides, look at how cool this plant looks; they only grow here, she said." Roxas lifted the pot towards Cloud so that he could have a better look at it. 

There were no comments however, just Cloud sighing and shaking his head softly. Roxas deflated, rolling his eyes he lowered the plant again and changed the subject, "Well, anyways, see? That wasn't so hard, neither did I lose an arm for asking directions." Roxas didn't shy from his snark as they began to walk in the direction of Fenrir.

"Where to then?" Cloud asked.

Now, after Roxas did the work, Cloud was willing to accept the help. Roxas wished he could slap him upside the head, but against Cloud's stubbornness he was fighting a losing battle. 

"We just have to follow that path." Roxas turned and pointed to where they had to go. 

Cloud nodded and picked up his pace as much as he could.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but the way to the temple was as easy to follow as Aerith had described. It was a partly amusing and partly frustrating thought for Roxas. Given that they had spent a good portion of the early evening going around in circles. Although when Roxas thought more about it, it was concerning to think that Cloud was that disoriented. 

Dreamer’s Sanctuary, just like Aerith also said, was at the very top of a lonely, rocky hill. It was the only building in the area, only other rock formations surrounded it. 

Cloud lowered his speed as he approached the closed gates. He came to a full stop but didn't turn off Fenrir. In uniting, Cloud and Roxas slowly looked up at the massive golden gates. 

The metal was supported and adorned by an archway, and it was guarded by three stone beasts: At one side stood a bear creature on all fours, armored, and its permanent roar was like a warning to those with ill intent. On the other side there was a water serpent coiled on it's stone base; it stood graceful and elegant, but it's spread fins implied its power over the waters. At the very top of the archway a stone eagle was perched. Its head was pointed down as if looking at whoever stood there, its wings spread wide.

"Wow. Do you think these are Spirits?" Roxas almost whispered, his eyes never leaving the creatures.

"Possibly." Cloud answered, his eyes glued to the eagle statue. 

Roxas gave a quick look around them. With a bit of levity to shake off the feeling of being watched, Roxas asked, "Is … there a bell or intercom we could ring?" 

The moment Roxas asked that however, the metal groaned and the gates rattled right before they slowly allowed access.

"'Kay ... this is not creepy at all." Roxas said, half sarcastic.

"I thought you wanted to be a Hunter." Cloud said sardonically. He slightly looked over his shoulder at Roxas with a raised eyebrow and revved the engine. 

Roxas pouted at him but didn't get the chance to reply as Cloud drove them in. At a low speed, they followed a long, straight cobblestone path that led to a wide area that was like a plaza. At the heart was a big fountain. And ahead, standing above all else was the temple. A single glimpse was enough to take Roxas' breath away. 

Cloud came to a stop by the fountain. Roxas got off the bike first, staring up at the fountain as he did so. The fountain itself had a square shape; closer inspection revealed it to be a little altar, only big enough to fit one person. The base of the fountain where the water fell almost had a star shape, and it had four small pillars around it. There were only two things that really caught Roxas' eyes and those were the two large stone beasts that guarded the fountain. 

Lions, Roxas noted. But the monuments didn't represent ordinary lions. Both creatures had wings that were spread wide. That was one of the few details both statues had in common for each seemed to depict a different personality: One lion stood tall, regal and protective as it held a sphere in one of its front paws; and, at the bottom, there was some swirling patterns that resembled clouds, with what also looked like lightning crackling upwards. The other lion was standing in an almost pouncing position, while it too held a sphere in its front paw. Surrounded by what looked like wind. This lion looked playful and felt youth-like. And it was this statue that caught Roxas' eye the most.

"Highwind ..." Roxas whispered to himself as he remembered what the flower girl, Aerith, told him moments ago.

Cloud walked to stand next to him and stared up at the statues too. Particularly at the other lion. Roxas expected for Cloud to make any type of comment. But Cloud just glowered at the stone lion. Roxas didn’t have to guess much about what thoughts were crossing Cloud’s mind. 

"These are definitely Spirits." Roxas told him a little hesitant. 

Cloud huffed softly as his eyes narrowed further, "Are they?" 

"Yea. That sweet flower lady from earlier told me a bit about them ." Roxas answered while still expecting Cloud to comment. 

But the reaction Roxas was waiting for was nothing more than a hum and his glare never peeling off the lion statue. Roxas didn't mention anything else, even when he wanted to talk and learn more about those two particular Spirits. For the moment, Roxas took in more of the rest of the sight around him. Aligned at an angle were four large, rectangular flower beds. And to Roxas' surprise the flower beds were full of the blue dandelions like the one he was given; collectively casting an ethereal glow in the darkening light of twilight. Roxas told himself that he had to check out how they look at night. 

Coupled with the cobblestone patterns on the floor, and the stonework, this temple looked and felt like a place that was very lived in; a true sanctuary; rather than just a plain temple, like so many of the others Roxas has seen. And the building itself was bigger than Roxas pictured it would be. Majestic, it's colors were a bit faded, but the splendor of its golds were radiant even in the darkening sky. The white of its walls reflected the pale gold, and pinks of the sunset. The building itself was made up of one main structure that held two other towers at each side. It was peculiar and it almost gave it the shape of a 'T'. Although it's two wings were arched down.

"Man, Cloud, this is one of the coolest temples we've seen!" Roxas exclaimed whilst turning to Cloud. 

Cloud squinted his eyes up at the enchanting, surreal architecture. Its decor was certainly nothing short of extravagant. He frowned a little and he lowered his head.

"Come on. Let's go see if there's a Master here and if they'll let us stay." Cloud said as he walked towards the long stairs that lead up to the entrance. 

Roxas pulled his lips to the side, disappointed from Cloud's lack of awe. But it didn't come as a surprise to him, so he just followed his brother up the stairs. Half-way up Cloud's pace slowed to the point Roxas stopped at the final steps to wait for him. When Cloud finally got there he clutched his left arm, and Roxas could hear him panting; despite Cloud trying hard to be subtle about it. 

"Hey, are you hurting again?" Roxas got closer to him and leaned into Cloud’s view. He patiently waited for the answer, his concern growing as Cloud took a deep and shaky breath.

"I'll be okay Rox." Cloud's voice was strained, despite the man's efforts to keep it level. He took another deep breath and then looked around the tall door, to see if there were any door bells or something. He did find one, but before he could, the white door creaked open. Cloud and Roxas got startled. This led Cloud to subtly step in front of Roxas in an instinctual act of defensiveness. Even though Roxas took a stance of his own. 

"Greetings." An elderly yet rough voice greeted them courteously.

The owner of the voice was an old man. His poised demeanor was a proclamation of the wisdom he likely possesed, accented by the white trench coat he wore. The rest of his clothes suggested that he was old fashioned, while also having a sense of modernity; simple, baggy and comfortable looking. When the old man stood in front of them, he was about Cloud's height, but he held his head high; his back was straight and his hands were behind his back. His presence demanded as much awe as the temple itself.

"My name is Eraqus, I am Master and keeper of this temple." The man introduced himself, his voice somewhat gravelly but calm. It fit his sharp facial features and the serenity of his tired eyes. 

Since the man introduced himself Cloud eased. Partially. He still stood very close and in front of Roxas. Nonetheless, Cloud gave Eraqus a small, respectful bow while introducing himself, "My name is Cloud, and this is my brother Roxas." 

Roxas was intrigued by the defining jagged scars on Eraqus' face; one over his right eye and the other on his left cheek. There were a few scenarios Roxas could imagine on how Eraqus got those. That instantly made this man cool in his eyes. He was caught staring and he quickly bowed his head when he was introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Master Eraqus." 

"Cloud, Roxas." Eraqus tested the names and gave a small nod of the head in greeting. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" 

Cloud responded by giving Roxas a look that told the latter what to do. In spite of that, Roxas looked at Cloud for approval. When he got it, slowly, he raised his left arm, the under part of it presented to Eraqus. 

Roxas still felt the need to let out a small breath through his nose as he rolled down the piece of clothing around his forearm. There, branded upon his lightly tanned skin was a heart shaped mark sat atop of what resembled a cross; colored in salmon pink, as if the mark had been burned onto the skin.

The mark immediately caught Eraqus' attention. He completely faced Roxas and even gently held Roxas' forearm to closely examine the mark. The elder man's gray eyes looked solemn and forlorn. It caused intrigue to Roxas, while it also made him a little uneasy as he has been conditioned to be wary of such scrutiny. But he felt reassured when Cloud subtly stepped a little closer to him. 

"An Invoker … and an unbonded one at that." Eraqus murmured thoughtfully after a few seconds of contemplation. Then his eyes met Roxas'. As their gazes locked for a moment, Roxas swallowed hard but he kept his head held high and didn't show his unease. And even if Roxas couldn't grasp much hints of the elder man's thoughts, he did catch the very subtle furrow of his brows.

"You are one too, I'm assuming." Eraqus’ wise eyes moved first towards Cloud as he spoke. After the question, Eraqus looked down to Cloud’s own covered left forearm. 

"Yes. But I'm not a Hunter. I, too, am unbonded." Cloud answered without faltering. Perhaps a little too quick. 

Eraqus regarded Cloud with an unreadable look. But after a few seconds he hummed as he let go of Roxas' arm. "Well, bonded or unbonded, it is an honor to have you both here. Especially since I haven't had a visit from an Invoker in a very long time, let alone two ... How may I assist you?"

Roxas, again, didn't show it, but he let out his relief through a quiet breath. He hid his peculiar mark under the sleeve again and waited for Cloud to answer Eraqus, straight to the point in typical Cloud fashion.

"We're looking for a place to stay. Anything you have will do. It's just for a few days, most likely." 

Eraqus caressed his dark goatee just as he hummed in thought. "I do happen to have one extra room available. If you don't mind sharing?" 

"Sir, I'd sleep on the floor if I have to." Roxas said in a casual, lighthearted manner while rubbing the back of his head. 

Eraqus lifted an eyebrow at him, "There will be no need for that. The room has two beds."

Roxas didn't think that Eraqus would take his comment literally, even if Roxas was being honest. But he didn't feel the need to point it out, instead he gave a subtle, polite bow. "Even better, thank you." 

Eraqus bowed his head back at Roxas, "No need. Come, I will show you to it."

"I have a motorcycle. Is there a place I can park it?" Cloud asked before Eraqus could start walking.

"I don't have a garage or anything of the sort. But you can park your vehicle around the back." Eraqus pointed over his shoulder as he replied. 

"Good enough. Thank you." Cloud said.

Eraqus nodded back at him. "Alright. How about you bring your things inside and we get you settled. Then we can eat. You two look like you can use a good meal." 

"Oh _please_!" Roxas exclaimed in relief while holding his stomach, which immediately groaned in relief as well. His somewhat dramatic answer drew Eraqus and Cloud’s attention. Feeling self conscious and like he was being rude, Roxas sheepishly added, "If you're sure you don't mind, that is."

Concern was what Eraqus' eyes conveyed when they looked at Roxas; when they turned to Cloud briefly they held more edge to them. Cloud wasn't bothered, or didn't show it if he was, he acted as aloof as always. Roxas felt uneasy over the stare down and told himself that he should have been more subtle.

"You may come inside when you get your things then." Eraqus directed a look of concern towards Roxas once more. 

"Thank you very much for your kindness, sir!" Relieved, Roxas thanked him again. Wasting no time and with enthusiasm he ran off to Cloud's bike to get his backpack. Cloud followed after giving Eraqus a subtle bow of the head, although he walked slower.

Neither of them had many belongings to begin with. Just a backpack each, filled with personal belongings such as a change of clothes, and other things built for travel and personal hygiene; a book or two, and Cloud’s cellphone. And recently added to the list was Roxas' unique little flower. He made sure not to forget it, and he hoped Master Eraqus wouldn't mind him bringing the plant in. 

While Cloud parked his bike where he was told, Roxas took their things and patiently waited with Eraqus at the temple entrance. Afterwards, Eraqus gave them a quick tour of the temple, at least the places of importance. He offered a more detailed detour whenever Cloud and Roxas felt more rested, and if they were interested. Nonetheless, from what little they saw, the inside was as awe inspiring as the outside: Floors were beautifully polished, some of it made out of marble; the color theme was of white and gold, with mosaics serving as some of the windows and reflected sunlight with exceptional splendor. The entire place had a sense of finesse, but most notably, a sense of warmth like the dawning sun. 

They climbed some stairs to reach the highest floor, which was where the rooms were. As they climbed Roxas kept glancing over his shoulder at Cloud. The latter’s walking was getting notably slower. Roxas tried to stay as close as he could.

After they reached the top floor Eraqus led them to their temporary room. It was bigger than either Roxas or Cloud expected. It was also simple but elegant, and somewhat unique; the mattresses themselves were inside hollow spaces in the walls. Roxas wondered if the mattresses were hard, but he would have to find out later. Dinner comes first, his stomach made sure to remind him that. 

Once their things were left in the room to fix later, Eraqus led them to the dining area. In contrast to the rest of the temple, the dining room was much simpler: The kitchen and dining room were one single, big space. But for its simplicity, it was no less classy; mostly old fashioned with traces of modernity. 

Eraqus insisted on them sitting down while he prepared a quick simple meal. It was awkward for Roxas to just sit there, propping his chin on one hand and lightly drumming his fingers on the table with the other. 

Quiet. Lots of it. 

Roxas stole a glance at Cloud who laid back on his chair; arms crossed, eyes closed and his head dipped down enough to hide the lower part of his face in the dark red scarf he wore.

Cloud had retreated within his own mind by the looks of it, and Roxas didn’t want to disturb him. From whatever he was thinking about.

Thankfully for Roxas it didn't take long for Eraqus to cook, so his boredom was short-lived. 

None of the food served was familiar to Roxas. He knows there was something that was kind of like potatoes, but not really. It tasted very good however, especially with the meat. If not because of him minding his manners, he would have gobbled everything in a heartbeat. 

"Wow. This is really good. I didn't know that Temple Masters would be such good cooks!" Roxas complimented when he had barely swallowed a mouthful. 

Eraqus seemed amused by the adolescent's enthusiasm, "Glad to know you enjoy it. And not all Masters cook. But when you live mostly by yourself, well, it's a skill one must acquire." 

Roxas hummed and nodded in agreement as he was chewing on another bite. He swallowed, "Right. Of course."

Eraqus nodded while half smiling. And before taking a bite of his food he asked, "So, after so many years without seeing another Invoker, not one but _two_ show up on my doorstep. It should be no secret that I am intrigued. Did you come here on purpose, or did you happen to find this place by mere chance?" 

"Oh no, we were looking for this place. We read a little bit about this town before we set out here. So we figured that there must be a temple, and thought we could check it out." Roxas answered casually. But he looked at Cloud who was preoccupied with pushing his food about the plate.

"I see, so you went on a hunch. I hope it didn't disappoint, this place has been here for a very long time." There was pride in Eraqus' tone, even when he spoke calmly. As he said the next thing his voice sounded more curious, "though, by the sound of it, the two of you travel a lot?"

Roxas swallowed and didn't think twice about answering. "Oh yea, we have been traveling for a long time." 

Roxas was enthused to engage in a casual conversation with the Master. Nevermind the apprehension he had felt when he revealed his mark moments ago. But suddenly he stopped himself as he got the sensation someone was looking at him. He looked across the table and Cloud was watching him with discretion. 

Cloud didn't blink, didn't let go of the gaze until Roxas deflated and continued to eat. 

"I see. Is there anything in specific that you seek here in Dreamer’s Sanctuary? You mentioned that you are unbonded and therefore don’t hunt Nightmares … Are you here seeking to bond with a Spirit?" Eraqus continued talking casually, mostly with Roxas since he was the talkative one. 

Out of the two questions, Roxas did know which one made him pull a face more. There was no answer Roxas could offer that wouldn't earn him didn't another look from his older brother. Roxas made a little unsure noise as he looked at Cloud for guidance. The latter was quick to step in.

"No. We're simply short on funds, so we needed to make a stop to gather our bearings. Hopefully earn some cash before I decide our next move." Cloud didn't look at Eraqus as he talked, his small frown remained on the fork that hovered a few inches away from his mouth. After a few moments he barely nibbled the food pinched in it.

Roxas pinched a few of the potato look-alikes as he heard Cloud answer. He thought that Cloud might say why they sought out the temple. But since Cloud didn't, he did. "Yea. And when we heard that this temple was here after all … well, we were hoping that maybe… we could … get some help?" 

"Huh," Eraqus looked from Roxas to Cloud, "You’re looking for regular jobs then."

"Yeah, any odd job will do …" Cloud answered despondent. 

Eraqus looked at Cloud for a moment, same as he had earlier when they met. 

Roxas cared to wonder what Eraqus was thinking. He continued to eat but much less enthusiastic and more under a pretense of subtlety as he gave Cloud a look, to see it the latter would notice. But Cloud continued to nibble at his food. 

Cloud didn't look like he was going to say more, and Roxas didn't want to sit through another silence. 

“Soooo … Master, you're here all on your own? I thought they'd be other monks?" Roxas asked not only because of curiosity, he also hoped that the answer would put Cloud more at ease without the attention on him. 

Eraqus hummed at Roxas' question as he caressed the small patch of hair under his lip. "Hmmm … I wouldn't say that I'm entirely alone. Not all of the time at least. But I'm not too concerned about my solitude; I've become accustomed to it. I focus on tending to my duties. Without Hunters I try everything in my power to bless the streets with spells and talismans, to keep the power of darkness at a minimum." 

Roxas' eyes widened in awe, "You bless _all_ of Radiant Gardens? By _yourself_? This town looks huge! I mean, I know you can do different areas on different days, but still, it's a lot of work."

Eraqus chuckled softly, “Yes, you are right. But I also have help from the lesser Spirits.” The Master got serious again and added, “That’s not to say that we don’t see Nightmares, but most of them stay within the realm of dreams, or if they cross to our world, while a handful, they are not extremely powerful, thankfully.”

Roxas looked down at his almost empty plate, thinking back on Highwind’s statue, and those other statues he saw. 

"Master … on our way here we saw the statues of different creatures; they are … all Spirits, right?"

"That is correct. They are Spirits that were … and Spirits that still lie in waiting to be awakened. Their power flows through Radiant Gardens, but without an Invoker to properly harness it …." 

Roxas looked down. 'Spirits that were', which meant that some don't even exist anymore. That thought made Roxas sad. But a part of him was also hopeful; some of the Spirits were still around, just unbonded. Roxas couldn't help wondering how many were left out of the five statues he saw. 

Highwind. Roxas wondered if this particular Spirit was really still around … Roxas hoped that he was. 

While submerged in his thoughts Roxas' eyes landed on Cloud. The latter was glaring at his plate whilst he idly pushed the food about. Maybe it was better to save whatever other questions for whenever Cloud wasn’t around. Best to focus on his food for the time being, Roxas thought. 

The rest of dinner was spent with idle chatter: Roxas asking more general things about Radiant Gardens, and in turn Roxas told Eraqus about some of the places he's been to with Cloud. Although he was successful in keeping on other subjects, to completely fall out of the subject of Spirits or anything else pertaining to Invokers was a challenge for Roxas. 

After dinner Cloud and Roxas helped Eraqus clean. Then they wished him a goodnight and went to their room. There was a bathroom right across the hallway, not so far away. Roxas insisted on Cloud getting the first turn at the shower, he thought Cloud needed it more desperately to relax. After long minutes Cloud came back to the room with his hair still dripping. It was clear that he had enjoyed it, no matter how much Cloud was frowning. 

Roxas went afterwards and took his sweet time as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he relished in a warm bath. The last couple of showers he's had might as well have been ice. 

Roxas entered the room as he towel dried his hair. Whilst sauntering towards his bed he said, "Best shower I've had in a while!" Roxas finished drying his hair and he put the towel to dry. He didn't even bother combing his hair before throwing himself on the bed. He stretched in content and then let the mattress swallow him. He turned to Cloud and said, "Master Eraqus seems like a very nice man." 

"Don't get too used to it." Cloud said abruptly, making Roxas lift an eyebrow. As if sensing the look Roxas gave him, Cloud added, "You know our rule Roxas: don't get attached to anyone, or anything."

Roxas was annoyed by the slightly snappy tone as it took all the elation he had. And he was definitely not up for a sermon. 

"Yea … yea … I know … we have to keep moving … No need to remind me so much; I was only making a comment." Roxas grumbled as he sat up to reach for his bag he took out a pair of headphones and a music player. Then he flopped backwards onto the bed again. 

But the thought that this could be a potential home for them, and that Cloud could easily give it up was something that nagged at Roxas. 

"Still, a town with almost no Nightmares. And that's _without_ Invokers hunting? That's impressive, and you can't get any safer than that." Roxas said off-handedly. 

"It's not the first town we've seen that's like that. And it still has darkness lurking about." Cloud countered as he sorted through his backpack. 

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe. But I think this has to be one of the safest places we've seen." 

Cloud stilled for a moment before sighing softly. He said no more. 

Roxas was relieved that he didn't, he wasn't feeling like having any arguments with his brother. So instead, Roxas focused on how the bed was softer that it appeared. Every muscle in Roxas' body settled and exclaimed in content, while Roxas himself let out a partially content sigh. Having a proper bed where to sleep on tonight was a silver lining. 

"Man, this really feels good ..." Roxas found himself saying without thinking about it. He turned his head to the side again to look if Cloud was going to agree. 

Cloud was settling into the bed slower and more graceful than Roxas did. First, Cloud sat down to test out the bed, laying back after a few subtle bounces. He groaned as the plush mattress adjusted to his body and every exhausted bone and muscle within him relaxed. He used one arm to cover his eyes while the other hand rested on his stomach. 

Concerned by Cloud's sluggish movements, Roxas stared at him for a few seconds. And Roxas has not forgotten how Cloud barely ate anything. That sigh Cloud let out was more than just tiredness, it sounded pained.

"Are you still feeling sick? Or are you hurting somewhere again?"

Cloud didn't answer, to Roxas' mild annoyance. Though, Roxas supposed the answer was obvious. Thus instead, he went with a suggestion. "Maybe the Master has some medicine that can help you sleep better." 

Cloud breathed out through his nose while keeping his arm over his eyes. He spoke calmly, although it was more along the lines of a very exhausted tone. "Just make sure you rest well Rox. If you're going to come with me tomorrow we have to be up early in the morning. I don't want to dilly-dally."

That was the kind of answer Roxas was expecting. Worried and unsurprised Roxas pulled his lips to the side and shook his head. If Roxas was tired, he couldn't fathom how exhausted Cloud must have felt. So he just let Cloud be and settled back.

"Alright, if you need anything, let me know." Roxas waited for Cloud to acknowledge the offer, or to say something. But no words came, "Good night then." 

"'Night." Cloud mumbled after a while, sounding like he was already falling asleep.

Roxas looked at Cloud again, at his left arm atop his stomach, specifically. Unhidden from the black fingerless gloves and the sleeve, a dark scar reared its ugly head. 

Cloud didn't need to confirm anything for Roxas to know that it was hurting him. He wondered if it had gotten worse in intensity, it certainly looked like it was happening more often …

 _I wish I could help more … but what can I do? If only I was a hunter …_ Roxas didn't finish the rest of that last thought. 

For now, he hoped that Cloud would get the proper rest he deserved. Roxas put on his headphones to be lulled to sleep by relaxing music. 

Maybe this time he could finally find something to help his beloved brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Thank you for stopping by and reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and that you look forward to the next one! I'd love to know your thoughts so feel free to put them on the comments.
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend and beta reader thequalityrunaway for always helping me out, and for encouraging me to make this story.


End file.
